


Daddy's Sorry

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Also Connor has babydoll eyes and that is fact, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Connor just worries about his health with all the junk food he eats, Connor's vaginal area is referred to as pussy and clit, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Hank is big and that's okay, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup Sex, Pet Names, soft connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: "Come on, baby," Hank croons, "Will you at least look at me? I wanna see those pretty eyes of yours."
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Daddy's Sorry

Hank stands outside their room, having rapped his knuckles on the door, "Con? I'm coming in, okay?" When all he hears is a wet sniffle and his heart is done feeling like it was _squeezed_ , he slowly pushes the door open, walking in and kneeling by the side of the bed Connor is curled up on. Facing away from him. "Baby? I'm sorry about earlier. I never enjoy making you so upset. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Definitely shouldn't have yelled the way I did." 

Another sniffle. This time accompanied by a nod of Connor's head. "Yeah. You shouldn't have…" He murmurs. He doesn't make any move to face him. 

"Come on, baby," Hank croons, "will you at least look at me? I wanna see those pretty eyes of yours." He hears what sounds like a weak laugh. Sees a shake of Connor's head. Feels his own lips twitch upward. "Oh yeah? Why not?" Places a paw like hand on his shoulder, shaking him lightly yet insistently. Grabs Connor's elegant hand in his free one, bringing to his lips to place sweet kisses on each fingertip. Gets rewarded with Connor angling his body towards him. Now in a seated position. 

"Hank..." Drifts off Connor's soft lips. Sounding like the most graceful word in existence when said in _that_ tone. His head is bowed. 

The human gently places a finger under his chin, raising his face and feels another painful clenching in his chest when he sees the drying tears on Connor's cheeks. His big, _glistening_ , baby doll eyes. 

"Aww, sweetheart. Everything's fine now. Okay? I really am sorry." 

"I know, Hank." 

Hank is all too happy to wipe those tears away. Wanting them out of sight, out of mind. Presses a scratchy kiss against both dry cheeks. His face flushing blue as Connor slowly blinks a few times. Those slender hands come up to cup his whiskery cheeks, stroking through the coarse hair as Connor sweetly leans in to kiss him. Pulls back to speak against his lips, "I'm sorry too. I should have tried at least tried a different approach."

Hank is quick to shake his head. "You don't have to apologise here. Your approach was fine. I just jumped to conclusions cause of old insecurities. That's all." He's even quicker to cut off Connor's _'but I'_ with a firmer shake of his head. "But nothing." 

Connor's lips fall shut with a pout and a huff. A pout that falls off his face when Hank cocks his head, blue eyes getting a certain _glint_ in them. Connor is well aware of what that means and feels his mouth go dry. Lids growing heavy as he licks his lips. 

Hank's voice is a deep growl. Sending Connor's pump racing, LED lightening to a pink. "Now. How about you really let me make it up to you, hm, baby boy?" 

Oh. "Oh, daddy…" Connor sways forward. Lips brushing against his before Hank pulls away, pushing Connor into laying back on the bed. Drawing out a hurt little whimper from his throat. The android beginning to sit up before he hears Hank's tsk. Immediately stilling with his hands grabbing restraining fistfuls of blanket. "D-daddy?" 

"Shh. Just lay back and let me love on you, darlin'."

A tremor runs through Connor's body, fingers kneading the blanket. "Okay…" 

Hank smirks, standing back and greedily committing the image a flustered Connor makes to memory. Stares for so long that he squirms from the stretch of silence and stillness. About to question Hank when he feels his knee high socks with dog faces printed on them get peeled off his feet. Socks that were supposed to be something of a gag gift from the man but were immediately adored by the android when he had opened the present. His comfortable lounge pants are the next to go, revealing the pale lavender panties underneath, a sight that makes Hank's dick start hardening. Oversized sweater coming off last.

"What, no little matching bra thing?" Hank asks, knowing full well why there wasn't.

Connor is slow to answer, mind fuzzy. Already feeling so warm and safe and _loved_ as the star of Hank's attention. "No. I had to throw it away. You ripped it off last time I wore it…Remember?" 

Hank's voice drips faux realization as he drawls, " _Oh_ , that's right...I remember now. You were being a cocktease all day at the station." 

"I wasn't! Would never tease you, daddy!" He vehemently denies with a sharp shake of his head. 

Hank snorts. "That's what you said back then too. What would _you_ call bending over in front of me so many times and batting your lashes at me from across the room?"

"An error in calibration and my eyes not getting enough thirium solution in them." He sniffs stubbornly. 

Hank pinches his hip, snickering at the way he jerked. "Okay. That sounds fake. But okay. Now hush up and let me make you cum all over my fingers." Hank isn't going to tease him. Not tonight. Not after flying off the handle the way he did earlier. Not when he now understood it was never about his _weight_ , but Connor's concerns about his heart and cholesterol levels. Which he should have realized as soon as Connor started talking about it. He had never made Hank feel bad about his body before and definitely wouldn't have after all their time together. The sweetheart. 

Connor bites his lip at the first touch to his slit after the panties were removed. Hank's roughened fingers stroking along the silky folds, making his hips twitch and wetness to slicken up the motions. "That feel good, hon?" Connor vaguely hears himself hum an affirmative. "Good. You deserve to feel good, baby." Hank purrs, circling the little nub above it. Getting a stronger jerk of the android's narrow hips. A thin, shaky moan floating through the air. A lot of direct stimulation usually being too much for Connor. Which was fine in other, rougher moments, but not what the mood called for after today's transgressions. 

Connor swallows thickly, "Mor- _ah! More,_ daddy."

Hank dips his middle finger inside Connor's hole, crooking and skillfully finding that one _delightful_ spot and mercilessly honing in on it. Massaging. Connor's lower half jolting off the mattress, rocking against the stimulation with a sharp cry. Coaxing out more wetness. Connor's head tipping back as his lips part to pant, already needing the help to cool down. Gritting his teeth with a keen when another thick digit is entered. Cheeks painted a darling blue as he shamelessly rides Hank's hand. 

Hank places a hand on his stomach, stilling him and tsking with a shake of his head at the wail that pierces the room. "Baby is so spoiled…” Before coming close enough to inhale the subtle sweetness of Connor's slick. Tongue ever so slightly brushing over the boy's nub. Connor's tummy jumping and tensing under Hank's hand. Eyes flying open. A whimper slipping past open lips. Toes curling and legs quivering. 

"Taste so damn _sweet,_ pumpkin." Hank rumbles. 

Connor struggles to hear with the thirium rushing in his ears. Hands flying to his daddy's soft hair, tangling through the long strands and holding him there between his thighs. The sudden temptation to glance down and watch too much to resist. He raises up a bit, Hank allowing the movement and lowers his gaze. Breath hitching as he brings his fingers to his mouth to nibble on. Oh. "Yo-you're so handsome, daddy," he breathes around them. Hank's blue eyes opening to peer up at him for a moment before a tongue brushes firmer against the nub. 

Hank smirks, flattered and victorious as Connor's torso flops uselessly back against the bed. The movement of his thick fingers speeding up inside him. The wet, squelching noises mingling with Connor's feverish moans and gasps. "Yeah, baby? You think so?" 

"Yes! S-so ha-aa-ands-some, daddy-y-y-y." Voice glitching and skipping like a broken record. Something that would have concerned Hank if he didn't know it just meant he was doing a good job making his boy feel satisfied. 

Connor's slender hand comes flying down to grip his thrusting wrist, needing that anchoring sensation as his orgasm approaches rapidly. Glitching out a thin warning before his back bows, a metallic shriek ringing through their room as he feels that rolling peak wash over him. Pussy and tummy clenching and thighs trembling uncontrollably for several moments before he abruptly goes limp, panting. 

Hank watches all this with an aching cock and his own need burning through him. Pumping his fingers through the tight clutch of his silky walls with a lick of his lips and growled, "Yeah. Yeah. Daddy's _very_ sorry for earlier, beautiful." Pulling out of Connor's body and bringing his hand up to his face, spreading the glistening digits in the light. Licking them clean with a low hum. 

Connor's arm thrown over his blushing face as he weakly rasps, "Daddy? C-can I have your cock now? P-please? I need it." 

Hank needs no further incentive to scramble out of his own clothes. "God, you're so fuckin' perfect, Con." 


End file.
